


All I got was this stupid t-shirt

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR PART 1Loki returns.





	All I got was this stupid t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this tumblr post](http://silkspectred.tumblr.com/post/173604127340/fairyroses-insp) this morning. I thought it was going to be angst but then ended up giggling at it, because I can so imagine it being true. 
> 
> Then I remembered [this comic](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/50/33/9c/50339c46a1b8462042c154fbda8b2fa1.jpg) that came out of the Dragon Age Fandom, and could not resist combining them into a crack fic. 
> 
> Enjoy Loki's return, but seriously don't take this seriously XD

**All I got was this stupid T-shirt**

 

 

They’re all back on Earth. Funnily enough, all the original members of the Avengers have survived. They’re back at the compound, Bruce sitting in an armchair, his fingers curled around a steaming mug of tea, and eyes gazing off into the distance. Natasha sits on the floor, her back leaning against Bruce’s chair, and her head leans back, lightly touching Bruce’s leg. She holds her phone in a light grip, the screen lit up still showing Clint’s conformation that he is alive and asking after all of them.

 

Thor and Steve sit on one of the couches, with some kind of raccoon sitting on the arm rest beside Thor, that Tony had been told is named Rocket. Steve had risen when Tony had entered with Nebula but Tony had waved him down, too tired to even care at this point. He had instead headed straight for Rhodey, memories of the Afghanistan desert and Rhodey running towards him, fleeting across his mind before they’re both hugging and collapsing onto the other couch in the room.

 

It’s silent after that. Occasionally one of them will open their mouth to say something but no sounds come out, the person eventually admitting defeat and slumping back into their acquired seat. No one knows what to say. Everyone has their thoughts turned inward, focusing on those that they have lost.

 

Until a crackling sound begins to build. Tony had originally thought it had been just the hum of electricity that came with being surrounded by so much technology. But it keeps on building, until it sounds like someone has static playing on a t.v. full blast. Instantly all of the occupants of the room look up, their gazes wary as they look around the room, searching for the source of the sound.

 

But there’s nothing, the room as empty as it had been before, except the sound keeps on getting louder and louder, and Bruce is flinching back into his armchair, with Natasha’s hand on his ankle turning white with tension.

 

Both Steve and Thor stand up as Rocket flips himself onto his feet, a gun in his hands and fierce expression curling his lips up into a snarl. Tony remains seated, sharing a glance with Rhodey, before the room is suddenly flooded with green light, forcing him to flinch backwards and shield his eyes. He’s on his feet the next instant, armour covering his body in the next two seconds. When the faceplate locks down over his face he can see the situation more clearly… and his jaw drops open.

 

A leather clad leg is poking it’s way out of the circle of green light, followed soon by a body and then Loki is stepping out of the portal, his eyes hidden by an honest to god pair of Ray-Bans, but a smug smirk on his face.

 

“So did the universe end?” he asks and the portal shuts behind him, the crackling sound disappearing with a blip, letting silence drop over the room again. Without the light, Tony can read a t-shirt that Loki is wearing over his armour. _I’ve been killed thrice and all I get is this stupid t-shirt._ Tony flips his faceplate up.

 

“Loki?! Thor told us you died?” he can’t help but exclaim.

 

Loki shrugs. “I got better,” he says before getting engulfed by Thor in a hug that lifts the other god off his feet.

 

There’s stunned silent and Loki gives a put out expression, obviously suffering through his brother’s attentions, until he is put down again.

 

“Brother, it is so good to see you survived,” Thor says and looks like he’s about to hug Loki again, but Loki instead slaps Thor on the arm with the back of his hand before walking past him and facing the Avengers.

 

“So, killing Thanos I assume? Resetting the universe? I’m in,” he says with an eager grin and Tony laughs.

 

“Welcome to the doomsday club, Reindeer games,” he greets.


End file.
